lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Akoni
Akoni The current ruler of the Demon Realm, he is the God of Martial Arts, and a master of most, if not all forms of Magic. Akoni is the first Legendary Demon Saiyan, the first of which exhibited such traits. Although there are other Demon Saiyans residing in the Demon Realm, none have shown prowess or skill equal to his. Akoni is suspected to be borne from the same father of Taros, presumably “dying” with his team in the Demon Realm. What they didn’t suspect was that a new race was born as a result, known as the Demon Saiyans, having naturally greater levels of affinity to Ki and Magic. Background Akoni is a legendary warrior. Being born with a power level beyond even King Dabura at his prime, his power quickly rose exponentially. Mastering all known Martial Arts, he became known throughout the Demon Realm as the “God of Combat”. His power quickly grew to have no known match, and he has grown bored over the years, constantly pushing himself to surpass his limits. Aside from the Physical aspects of Magic and Ki, he has also focused on Meditation, which has boosted his power to INCREDIBLE levels, and helped Akoni attain a greater understanding of his power. Recently, upon leaving the Demon Realm, he immediately encountered Geti Goku, who pushed him to his limits until he temporarily relinquished control to his emotions (something multiple demons have warned him against). Through this, he gains access to the Legendary Demon Saiyan form, granting him incredible power boosts and increases. The magical nature of this form vastly enhances his Super Attacks (advanced Martial Arts moves using magic), and boosts the effectiveness of everything. The amount of power Akoni can access increases over time, as the Makyo Stars within the Demon Realm also help to fuel his power. Upon access to this form, Geti Goku stopped him via a Supreme Ball of Untold Power, whereby he then investigated Akoni’s body (and realized that it cannot be incorporated due to its magical nature). Later, as Akoni realized that further challenges with Geti Goku would only result in a one-sided curbstomp, he requested to fight 2 other beings proportionately similar to himself, to get the best battle he will ever have, and finally sate his desire for a fight. A few years later, he finally got what he wanted – an all out battle between him, Taros and Broly, the Servant of Axion. Now, he is known as a peer to Geti Goku, his magical capabilities rivaling that of the creator itself, even discovering how to clone himself at full power with ease. His magical skills defy the laws of Physics, and the essence of magic is what makes him a terrifying foe. With these magical skills, he can warp the universe in his favour, something even the vast powers of the Geti Star cannot limit. Currently, after the events of the Universal War, Geti Goku's transformation into The Divine Asura, as well as the creation of Star Serelinity, Akoni has attained a far greater power as he continually honed his magical capabilities, far surpassing what was supposed to be known as "Omni-Magic". For convenience and to help wannabe demons, he has also created his own Spellbook. Appearance In his normal state, he seems like a regular human, albeit with red hair, the Chinese symbol for “heaven” on his back and red eyes. In his regular form, he wears a dark blue gi, tied together with red string. When transformed into his “Oni” form, His skin becomes dark blue in colour, and his hair takes on a light blue colour, seemingly pulsating in power. Sparks of plasma-electricity begin flowing around him, fluctuating between blue and purple in colour. Red orbs also begin surrounding Akoni, symbolizing the Makyo Stars which are part of the Demon Realm. A purplish aura also holds dominion over the air around him, signifying that the Makyo Stars aren’t there just for show. When he condenses massive power into his attacks, his arms noticeably becomes superheated. After absorbing the Makyo Stars within him, he transcends into a state beyond what is normally possible. His veins noticeably light up as far greater powers are absorbed within his body. Personality Akoni is often fierce and impatient, always seeking a worthy opponent to challenge his power. He is one of the 3 legends, and his arrogance befits the title, for his skill in Martial Arts is unmatched. It should be known that even the Geti Star is unable to counter some of Akoni’s more powerful attacks. Akoni, pre-transformation follows a strict code of conduct set-up by himself, but once transformed, he becomes a bloodlusted person who easily loses himself in the heat of battle(though he can transform back at any time) Natural Ability Akoni is a Demon-Saiyan Hybrid, possessing naturally greater physical strength than normal. Strength: During his first great battle with another demon, he ripped the demon world’s Makaioshin planet in half (despite the other demon blocking it). Currently, his strength is able to match Ryan Bang in capability. Speed: He is capable of bending the gravity around himself, granting him the ability to fly far faster than normal. Durability: Nothing has been known to damage him heavily thus far, for his body has a combination of ethereal and physical defenses. Energy attacks, however, are capable of temporarily bypassing Akoni’s defenses, thereby nullifying it for Physical attacks to injure him. Power Level: His power is drawn from his unequaled rage in battle, and from the entirety of the Demon Realm when transformed, making his power absurdly massive. His power boosts rival even Taros, surprising him in battle. Powers and Abilities The first Legendary Demon Saiyan, having unlocked this great power, he has now become a far more powerful entity. Akoni is one of the most dangerous enemies you could ever face, and if he ever enters his Oni form, you do NOT want to talk to him. Magic: He is capable of maximizing Magic in its purest form, allowing him to send enemies into different planes of existence, warping dimensional barriers to attack, exploding the enemy’s heart and turning them inside out if they’re evil, or spitting on them and turning them into stone. Of course, he has other abilities as well, such as temporal spatial manipulation and magic materialization, but these are some of the more notable abilities. Time Manipulation: The manipulation of the planes of time and alternate dimensions have made him an incredibly dangerous foe, however it was proven useless against most of the things affected by the Geti Star, which made it immune to this form of attack. Makyo Conflagoration: The Makyo Stars around his Oni form begin pulsating, each of them burning up into uncontrolled flames of different colours, each beholding different properties. They include Plasma, Fire, Water/Ice, Earth and Wind. In this state, the Makyo Stars act differently than normal, instead of granting the user growing power, it converts the energy into its Elemental Form instead, which grants him powers over the different elements. This ability, however, does not enable him to affect external elements being composed of another being’s power. Telekinesis: He is capable of using his telekinetic powers to throw his opponent off balance and deflecting attacks. Dark Ki: Having embraced his negative energy, Akoni has discovered the full potential of his latent power. Asides from using it like Ki/Anti-Ki, Akoni is capable of sending his dark energy at dangerous speeds, dealing internal damage to the opponent. This Dark Ki is also capable of creating portals linking the Demon Realm and the Universe, sending his subordinates through it. Death Manipulation: Being part demon, he is invariably linked with the property of corrosion, destruction and death. His Ki, as a result, also has these properties. Through this, he is capable of ripping out the souls of weaker souls, absorbing their knowledge, or dematerializing tough materials. Legendary Demon: As a Demon, he has attained unmatched regenerative properties and powers. On top of that, he has an affinity to all forms of combat, and the ability to subject weaker people to his will. Dark Elements: He is able to manifest dark, demon powers within elements themselves, changing their properties to become far deadlier. This can be used to negate large amounts of elemental use and absorb large amounts of the enemy’s energy. Dark Wind absorbs the auras of powerful beings, with fire burning life energy(Ki), Dark Water corrupting and corroding the enemy, and Dark Lightning forcibly exhuming the enemy’s energy. Anti-Matter Manipulation: He has complete control over this aspect, able to outright deny and destroy enemies attacks with its properties. He can use this in tandem with Makyo Conflagoration to effectively annihilate elemental user’s attacks. It drastically reduces the effects of regeneration, and is extremely damaging. Transformations Akoni has a limited selection of transformations, but all are NOT to be underestimated. Oni: Transforming into the legendary Oni, he gains an immense power multiplier and growth rate, akin to “Sage Mode”. Where the mini-Makyo Stars surrounding him boost his power over time. When the Makyo Conflagoration ability is activated, the power growth ceases, however it grants him access to more forms of attack. Destroyer of Heavens Oni: The resulting form when Akoni absorbs the regular Makyo Stars surrounding him. This form links him to his plane of existence, the Demon Realm, and brings forth the power of the entire Demon Realm under his command. This ability boosts his power over time based on the amount of people in the Demon Realm. It also maximizes power over his different magical abilities, turning him into one of the most formidable foes. In this state, the power can be seen from the light blue hue which surrounds his body and appears on his muscles. Elemental Oni: The result of Akoni absorbing the Makyo Stars whilst activating Makyo Conflagoration. In this form, the elemental powers of Akoni are most prominent, granting him a full-blown Elemental Armour, fueled by the entire Demon Realm. Techniques Elemental Conflagoration: The Makyo Stars in Makyo Conflagoration are sent into a “comatose” state, with the elements being placed under differing conditions, with Electricity being charged up within a vacuum for incredible potential difference, Fire being stored in the heart of the Demon Realm, Ice feeding on all the cold of space, as well as Wind being generated from massive Gravity Wells with Earth. Once this technique reaches the appropriate power needed, they are unleashed unto the enemy, where they are absorbed of energy(ice), cut to smithereens(Wind), broken to pieces(Earth), split to subatomic particles(Electricity) and finally obliterated(Fire) Messatsu-Gotenha(Dark Great Painful Surge): He sends a dark energy blast point-blank which burns the target, followed up with a supercharged energy attack which penetrates the target and messing up his body, knocking him out. Dark Hell Flames: His entire body becomes black and covered with a thick fire. This boosts his speed and power tremendously. Tenchi Sokaigen(Heaven and Earth Twin Crushing Raise): First, Akoni strikes the ground with tremendous force, resulting in a pillar of dark energy bursting forth below the opponent. Then, covering himself in Dark Hell Flames, he jumps and deals the final blow to the enemy, knocking him out. Raging Demon: One of Akoni’s most powerful attacks, however it inflicts damage to himself as well. The attack is so fast that it has never been seen by anyone, and is perpetually unblockable. It uses incredible amounts of Dark Ki and Death Manipulation, knocking the enemy out and destroying his soul. It should be known that the attack ends almost instantly after it is executed. The Super version of this attack is known to utterly obliterate the enemy, with the only known person countering it being Taros, Broly and Geti Goku. Tenshou Kaireki Jin(Heaven Piercing Sea Crashing Blade): Akoni propels himself at extreme speeds with hurricane-like spinning kicks, keeping him airborne. When the kicks come into contact with the target, Akoni then uses his momentum to strike the opponent with a super punch, which was able to open up wormholes. Strong Rising Dragon Fist: Not to be mistaken with a regular dragon fist. When this technique is used, Akoni uppercuts the opponent similar to a Shoryuken, temporarily stunning them for more powerful attacks. Gorai Hadoken(Roaring Thunder Wave Motion Fist): Akoni fires a rapid barrage of huge energy balls charged with electricity from his fists, stunning the opponent and engulfing them. Demonic Summoning: Akoni is able to summon multiple monstrosities from the Demon Realm to wreck havoc. Warp Attacks: Akoni is capable of using a more casual version of Instant Transmission through the use of magic. This has made him an extremely tough opponent to fight in-battle. Conjoint Fists: The ability to magically mix immense amounts of Matter and Anti-matter together in his fists, which react the moment Akoni strikes the target, which leads to debilitating amounts of concussive force and massive damage. Akoni also uses the pure Antimatter equivalent, which vastly lowers and disperses the particles making up the enemy’s defense, causing massive damage. Possessions Abyssaur: Gained from the fight with Zero, was formed through the superpowered magical meteorite the size of the moon, condensed to the size of a human. Later, it transformed into a miniature black dragon that looks like Deathwing/Darksiders last boss. At full power, it rivals Sargeras himself, after he served Akoni. Its energy source directly stems from the Makyo Stars themselves, which changed the colours of the flames on his body to green. Category:Pages added by Geti186 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Hybrid Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Lookout I/II